


too stressed, need a nap

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jack is Tired, M/M, Other, Reader is gender neutral, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Handsome Jack is stressed from work, but you're there to be with him.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	too stressed, need a nap

**Author's Note:**

> my friend got jack brainrot and its bringing back my jack brainrot so heres some writing

Handsome Jack's smile fell as soon as the camera turned off. Finally, he was finished filming that stupid advertisement for his casino, it was about time. He made the mistake of being rich and hired a bunch of super high end directors and filmers and the like, all of which insisted that every scene wasn't good enough and had to be rewritten or refilmed or some other stupid issue. Hell, if Jack didn't want to get this stupid thing over with already, he would've killed them all already. In fact, as soon as that advertisement goes live across the six galaxies, he's going to throw all those snooty jackasses out an airlock.

The thought pleased Jack, and he let out a relieved sigh as he reached the fast travel, where he went straight to his office in Helios. He wandered to his desk, taking his time to look at all the random junk he had laying around, before finally sitting back in his chair. He turned it to look out at the view he had. The large windows revealed most of Pandora to him-- from Liar's Berg to the Eridium Blight-- along with the stars beyond. It looked like something you'd see on a postcard, with the catchphrase "you could be here!"

He heard the door slide open and closed behind him, and spun around. 

"Hi, Jack." You said, walking in with a stack of folders and papers in your arms.

Jack threw on a fake smile as you neared his desk. "Hey, cupcake, how ya doing?"

"Better now that I'm here with you." You joked, setting the papers on his desk and moving to stand next to him.

He scooted over in the chair and grabbed your arm, pulling you in next to him and chuckling. "How cheesy."

"And how are you?" You responded.

"I'm good."

"Your smile says differently."

"It's a smile, how could it say anything other than happiness?" Jack retorted, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to hug you.

"It's your fake smile, the one you use whenever you have to look happy but aren't actually happy."

Jack dropped the smile and he pursed his lips. "That's… Blunt."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be, I just didn't realize it was that obvious."

"It's not." You assured. "I've just seen you enough to know."

Jack let out a small laugh. "Ya' know, most people who know me well enough to recognize my smile typically…" His almost cheerful demeanor quickly disappeared and he got a sort of forlorn look in his eyes.

"I won't leave, Jack." You answered. He didn't even have to finish the question, you knew what he was thinking. "And I won't die, either. I'm here to stay."

You hugged him, he held onto you tightly like he was afraid you'd fly off without him. He buried his face in your hair and let out a slow breath. He was warm, and it was nice. However, the chair was not made to fit two people, and was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Jack, do you think we could move to a couch or something? This chair is--"

He cut you off by just picking you up and setting you in his lap. You felt your face flush bright red and Jack laughed. 

"Is this better, cupcake?" He asked. You nodded and squeaked out a small "yeah". 

He went back to hugging you, and you turned to rest your head against his chest. You could hear his heartbeat-- it was slow, slow enough to be concerning, but you also weren't a doctor, so you didn't really know. 

You stayed like that for a while, before you heard an odd noise. You looked up at Jack, and realized he had fallen asleep and had begun to snore. You chuckled and leaned up to kiss his chin, then curled up the best you could and fell asleep along with him.


End file.
